


Lucky Break

by rosebanshee



Category: Sonic the Hedgehog (Video Games), Sonic the Hedgehog - All Media Types
Genre: Banter, Crushes, Feelings Realization, Friendship, Injury, M/M, fellas is it gay to watch ur friend's races on youtube? asking for sonic, just two guys hanging out
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-21
Updated: 2020-05-21
Packaged: 2021-03-02 18:14:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,432
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24311122
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rosebanshee/pseuds/rosebanshee
Summary: Jet hears from Wave that Sonic’s once again injured himself on the job. Naturally, he goes to inform Sonic just how stupid he thinks he is (and not at all because he’s worried, no, not even a little).
Relationships: Jet the Hawk/Sonic the Hedgehog
Comments: 8
Kudos: 79





	Lucky Break

**Author's Note:**

> I have edited this to death. Pls let me know if there's any major mistakes!! It's hard to spot 'em in your own work. I'm trying desperately to work on my Sonic characterization, since I don't rly understand him very well as a character. 
> 
> Anyway!! This is a one-shot I've been working on between major projects. I'm trying to get a long Sonjet fic written, but I get bored super easily w/ long projects unfortunately. This is mostly just supposed to be two guys hangin' out and Jet just starting to realize he might have a case of the gay. This is supposed to take place maybe about a year (year and a half?) post-Zero Grav, so Jet and Sonic are about 15-16 ish.
> 
> The injury in question is a broken arm and no details about the injury are specified except for the pain. There's no gore/actual scenes of bodily harm in this fic, so don't worry if that's something that bothers you.

Jet hears the news from Wave, of all people.

He’s a little concerned when he doesn’t hear back from Sonic after he fails to show up for their race, but Sonic is the epitome of a free spirit. It’s not unusual for him to forget arrangements or misplace his phone, though it _is_ rare for those two things to coincide. The hedgehog’s missed a few of their meetings since they first started hanging out more regularly. Never out of malice, Jet eventually realized, but from a combination of his duties and his terribly forgetful brain. Sonic’s a busy guy. On a good day that means he’s helping his friends with some inane task. On a bad day, it means there’s something sinister going on. Usually that involves Eggman.

Jet calls twice, leaves a voicemail, and goes about his life as normal with the assumption that whatever Sonic’s up to, he’ll have plenty of time to make fun of him for “blowing Jet off” when they do finally talk. There was a learning curve to being Sonic’s friend, but it was always easy to tell he never did anything with the intention of hurting anyone. If Jet had still been fourteen and stupid, he definitely wouldn’t have handled being ignored this well. Instead of sulking around in the vast plains they were set to meet in, Jet got on his board and did his best to shrug off a mix of disappointment and annoyance. 

It isn’t until the next day that he finds out _why_ Sonic didn’t show up. In retrospect, it makes sense - Jet hadn’t even gotten an apology text, which usually happens only a few hours later (with a promise to make it up to him, of course). He’s going over finances with Wave, though to be fair he’s not doing a great job of actually paying attention. Spreadsheets are not his idea of a good time. Still, they have an airship to maintain and the three of them to feed, so he’s learning. 

Wave mentions it offhand, like she assumes he already knew.

“So how’s Sonic?” she asks. “Heard he got pretty banged up yesterday.”

Jet looks up at her from over the laptop screen. They’re both sitting at his desk across from one another, her on her tablet and him on his small portable computer. It’s a couple years old now, but it works just as well as it always has. “What are you talking about?” he asks, fingers caught in motion over the trackpad.

She gives him a quizzical look. “Didn’t you hear?” Wave asks. 

“Obviously not,” he says, growing irritated. “What do you mean, banged up?”

“I don’t know the details, Tails just messaged me and said he wouldn’t be able to send me any feedback on my designs for a while since Sonic’s been hurt,” Wave says. She tilts her tablet forward, resting it on the table so she can give Jet her full attention for the moment. “I guess he broke his arm in whatever altercation he had yesterday.”

Jet does his best to not look too concerned. “That explains why he never showed up, then,” he says petulantly. “Couldn’t even be bothered to message me about it, either.”

“From what I gather, he’s resting at home,” Wave says. “You could always go see him. I’m sure he’s bored out of his mind.”

“Not likely,” he shoots back. “Can we just get this done so we can figure out when we have to steal something else? I’m the one who’s bored out of his mind.”

Wave shrugs like it doesn’t matter to her either way. “Whatever you say, Jet,” she replies indifferently.

Of course, the second they’re done and Wave is out the door of his office, he’s already got his phone out to message Tails.

**Jet:**

**Is your idiot brother at home?**

**Tails:**

**Yes. Why?**

**Tails:**

**Oh he was supposed to meet you yesterday. I forgot**

**Tails:**

**His phone got destroyed, sorry no one let you know. You can come over if you want to see him.**

Why was everyone assuming Jet wanted to see Sonic? It was annoying, though mostly because he kind of did. Jet didn’t do worry; not openly, at least.

**Jet:**

**I’m going to be by later. But only to tell him off for being stupid enough to get himself hurt.**

**Tails:**

**Right.**

**Tails:**

**See you then Jet!**

_Litter know-it-all,_ Jet thinks to himself spitefully as he places his phone face down on the desk. Until he’s contacted his new buyer, he’s just going to have to wait to insult anyone to their face.

* * *

Three hours later, with a promise of nearly 700,000 dollars to bring up his mood, Jet fetches his Gear from beside his desk and exits the airship, letting Storm and Wave know he’ll be back later. Wave has a look on her face that he very pointedly ignores. He can still hear her whispering something to their albatross friend as he goes. 

Annoying. 

So annoying.

Since they were already in the area for yesterday’s meet-up, it’s not a long ride to Sonic’s house. The house itself is about half an hour from a major city and only a little more than that from where the airship is docked. Jet has only been there a few times. Technically, he's pretty sure it’s Tails house, since Sonic only crashes there every so often when he’s not adventuring or traveling around to visit friends. That distinction isn’t especially important to him. For all intents and purposes, the hedgehog still lives there.

There are a handful of other dwellings in the area. The house is in what would probably be called the country, though farmland doesn’t start for another few miles east. Not far away, the city is very visible - tall, glass structures that loom up into a bright blue sky. In opposition, the land around Sonic’s house is vastly untouched by the technology prevalent elsewhere. Even the roads are gravel and dirt. Jet can’t even remember if he’s ever seen a car out here. 

The house itself is quaint stone, an almost identical grey to the rocky path that leads up to the front door. Around back, the much larger structure of Tails’ workshop casts most of the backyard in shadow, metal shutters closed to the outside world. Jet’s already hopped off his board at the start of the path and heading to the front door when he sees the curtain move in the front window, too fast for him to make out. Before he even makes it all the way to the house, the front door bursts open and out comes Tails down the path to meet him.

“Oh thank _Chaos_ ,” Tails says in relief, grabbing Jet by the arm to pull him the rest of the way there. It’s the most familiar they’ve ever been with each other. “He’s driving me _crazy_ and it’s only day one. Please entertain him for a while so I can go get some work done.”

“I’m not a babysitter!” Jet squawks in protest as he allows himself to be dragged along by this elementary schooler. 

“Just give me an hour,” Tails begs, still holding onto him as though Jet will run away. He opens the front door with his free hand. 

The inside of the house is just as rustic as the outside, save for the random electrictronics spread throughout the house. The coffee table is covered in all manner of small devices and knickknacks, like Tails’ workshop has been slowly oozing his inventions into the main house. The TV has some sort of unique dish and antenna on it that isn’t like anything Jet’s ever seen before. He has no doubt Tails installed it himself at some point.

“Sonic’s in his room,” Tails says. “You know where that is. I’ll be back in an hour.” And before Jet can respond, the little two-tailed punk makes his escape, leaving Jet alone in the small living room still holding his board. 

Jet sighs heavily into the silence. Of course Sonic would make his boredom everyone else’s problem.

Setting his board against the back of the couch, Jet readjusts his goggles before making his way through the short hallway to Sonic’s bedroom. The house only has one floor, with a kitchen, living room, bathroom, and three bedrooms. The layout is very simple; even if Jet didn’t know where he was going, it wouldn’t be hard to figure out which room was Sonic’s.

The yellow door to Sonic’s bedroom is open when he gets there, and since Jet’s never heard of manners in his life he enters without knocking.

Sonic’s room is a mess. Worse than Wave’s workshop, and definitely worse than his own. Jet’s never even _seen_ Sonic wear clothes before, and yet there's clothing everywhere - on the floor, on the bed, even thrown over the lamp. That has to be a fire hazard. 

It's not a very furnished room. No desk, no bookshelves. Just a bed and a side table and a single armchair in the corner. The closet and the window are both thrown open, and even more clothes are hanging halfway off of hangers. Stacks of boxes line both the bottom and top of the closet. Based on the labels they probably belong to Tails. It would make sense that Sonic's room is used as storage considering he only lives there part of the time.

Sonic himself is propped on his bed, multiple pillows stuffed behind him and beside him to prop up the broken arm he's sporting, splinted and probably still sore. Jet can hear noise coming from the tablet in his lap. He can't make out anything but if he had to guess he'd say Sonic's watching some cartoon. Funny, Jet's never thought about the hedgehog's media preferences.

"Heard you got properly fucked up," is the first thing out of Jet's mouth. Sonic looks up from the tablet laying across his knees and instantly grins. It's what he does when he sees his friends, but Jet can't help but feel a little lighter.

"You could say that. If you want to be vulgar," Sonic replies smoothly. "Sorry about yesterday, dude."

"You'd better be," Jet says. "And you're making a nuisance of yourself already. Just hitting all of the boxes on jackass bingo."

"You would know," Sonic jokes. He slides his tablet down onto the bed next to him and reaches out to pat the space in front of him with his good arm, careful not to move his upper body too much. Jet's broken a bone or two, so he knows just how painful it can be to jostle around with that kind of injury.

Jet takes Sonic up on his unspoken invitation and sits down on the edge of the bed, leaning back on one arm. The bed is certainly nicer than his own and definitely bigger. Which isn't hard to accomplish, considering what he sleeps in basically amounts to a cot. It's neatly made - surprising, considering the disaster of a room it resides in.

"Does it hurt?" Jet asks, fully expecting a lie. One thing he's learned about Sonic is that he usually downplays his own problems.

Sonic shrugs. "Not that much. I got some nice painkillers. Mostly I just have to stay still."

"So your worst nightmare."

"Yeah, pretty much," Sonic agrees. "Can't even run until I get the splint off. The doctor doesn't want me to trip and have to get it reset."

"I remember not being allowed to ride until I got my cast on. Of course, I ignored it and wiped out." 

Sonic snorts. "You would."

"Hey," Jet says indignantly. "I come out here out of the goodness of my heart and all you can do is mock me?"

"Aw, you weren't even a little bit worried?"

Jet clicks his tongue. Even he's not sure if he's actually irritated or just pretending to be. "Me? Worried? Don't make me laugh." If Sonic's arm weren't broken, he'd punch him in the shoulder for emphasis. "You're Sonic the Hedgehog, I knew you were fine."

Somehow, Sonic's smile gets even wider. "Thanks for the vote of confidence."

Neither of them say anything for a second. To be honest, Jet isn't sure what to do when they aren't either getting ready for or cooling down after a race. He has been to Sonic's house a handful of times but never for very long and certainly not just to hang out. Unfamiliar territory is not Jet's friend. It's hard to know what to say.

"I bet you won't be racing anytime soon," Jet finally says. 

"Probably not," Sonic says, sounding genuinely disappointed. "That sucks. I hardly ever see you in the first place."

The beat of his pulse in his eardrums lets Jet know that he's maybe a bit too happy to hear that. "Oh yeah?"

"Don't go fishing for compliments, birdbrain. You're my friend, of course I like to see you," Sonic says with mild exasperation. 

"Those painkillers must be really great," Jet says. It's a bad attempt at avoiding Sonic's honesty, but it's the best he's got.

"Not _that_ good," Sonic replies. His uninjured hand is pulling at a loose thread of the blanket he's sitting on, wrapping it around his index finger before pulling away and letting it slide off. Jet doesn't know why he's paying so much attention to that little detail - he sees it all, right down to the thin indentations that the thread leaves. He realizes two things then: one, that Sonic isn't wearing his gloves. Two, that Jet's never seen Sonic without them.

This is getting a little too intense for him. Jet readjusts his gaze upward to look at Sonic, who's still smiling. He's always smiling.

How's he going to last another hour here alone with Sonic when he can't stop _looking at_ him?

"Since we can't race, why don't we watch one instead?" Sonic asks. "That is, if you wanna stick around for a while."

 _Do I?_ Jet asks himself. Aloud, he says, "Might as well. You owe me for yesterday."

"Owe you? Owe you what? The delight of my company?"

Jet doesn't have a response for that so instead he glowers. Sonic laughs at his displeasure.

"If you're gonna be sitting next to me, I'll have to prop my arm up on you," Sonic says. Jet resists a deep groan.

"Fine," he says, already regretting this. He doesn't even bother to kick off his shoes as he climbs onto the bed next to Sonic. Sonic lifts his arm long enough to get a pillow settled in Jet's lap and then gingerly sets it right back down. Through the pillow, Jet can feel the weight of both the splint and his arm. He tries not to move too much, letting himself sink back into the pillows at the head of the bed as Sonic uses his good arm to pull up a video site. Neither of them are avid race watchers - they'd probably both prefer to be participating. Still, Jet can feel a thrumming in his body that tells him he's excited. Or maybe he just hasn't been touched in a while. Who knows.

Sonic props the tablet up on his knees for both of them to see while Jet considers the implications of his reaction. While it's true he isn't a very physical person, Jet is constantly being touched by Wave or by Storm. Sometimes he'll meet a fan who wants a handshake or a hug and, because it fuels his ego, he'll indulge them. None of those things compare to the nervous, dizzy feeling he's getting from the presence of Sonic's arm laying across his lap. Even through the pillow, the contact feels hot. It isn't actually hot. It can't be. But he still feels it burning.

"Which of these aren't your races?" Sonic asks. He's been scrolling through videos silently for a couple minutes. "Unless you want to watch yourself win."

"That's boring. I don't wanna know how the race ends."

"Fair enough," Sonic concedes. "What about this one?"

Jet looks at the video he's pointing at, finger just above the surface of the tablet, and he can't stop staring at the little pads of Sonic's hands. They're almost pawlike.

"That's fine," he replies, mouth suddenly dry.

Jet quickly finds that Sonic is exactly the kind of person someone should watch a race with. Sure, he talks a lot and he always has some analysis to offer, but he also knows what he's talking about. Sonic is quick to identify the best racers, almost as quick as Jet. He reacts strongly to each mistake or each trick, occasionally wincing when he moves his arm around too much or too suddenly. It's an energy Jet can't help but match. Despite this, Jet does his best to stay still and sink into the feeling of being trapped. The feeling isn't bad. Just new and a bit unexplainable.

After a couple videos, they stumble onto a compilation of Jet's best moments. The way Sonic asks him if he _minds_ watching it is teasing, almost daring, and Jet can't resist the urge to to show off.

"Is it even legal to use these clips?" Sonic asks as the Jet on screen does a trick that he can’t say is especially impressive, considering the stunts he’s pulled off before.

Jet shrugs. "I don't know, it's not like I own them."

Sonic chuckles softly. "I guess. If the video's still up, the guys who do own 'em must not care that much."

Watching himself is always a little weird. Once he started to get a little more serious about racing (and it started to bring in enough money for it to be valuable), he and Wave and Storm would evaluate their footage together. They all had different styles, but they were still pretty damn good and could point out where improvements should be made. Sitting with Sonic is very different from those sessions. He finds himself waiting more for Sonic's reaction than anything else; in fact, he's hardly paying attention to the video itself.

And suddenly, Sonic's leaning into him, head resting on his shoulder. Jet nearly has some kind of attack on the spot.

"I didn't know you've been in so many races," Sonic tells him, eyes still fixed on the screen. Jet is too focused on the itch spreading out from where Sonic's head is making contact with his feathers to see what's going on in the video. "I kind of figured stealing was more your thing."

"I do plenty of that," Jet manages to reply. "But I get more money from winning these days than I used to, so it's worth it to participate."

"And here I was hoping you'd turned over a new leaf."

Jet snorts. "I may have had a heroic moment, hedgehog, but I'm still a Rogue."

"Hmm," Sonic hums in acknowledgment. He doesn't say anything else.

Jet's surprised how long they end up watching videos. It turns from official race footage to compilations, and then somehow they end up on videos of Extreme Gear reviews. It's kind of boring, except that Jet is still very consumed by thoughts of Sonic, how he feels pressed up against him, how he can feel his breath skating across his chest. Remaining stationary is becoming more and more of a struggle. He doesn't want to move, not really - it feels nice. But his legs are cramping up and his shoulders are stiff from the effort of staying a good pillow for his friend.

Luckily (or maybe not so luckily), Jet eventually hears the back door of the house open. Not too much later, Tails appears in the doorway to Sonic's bedroom, holding a glass of water and a pill bottle. He doesn't even blink at the sight of them basically cuddling. Though maybe Jet's version of cuddling isn't the same as most people's, considering he doesn't do it. But this feels close when you take into account how much of Sonic's body is thrown across him.

"Hey, bud!" Sonic greets. "Have a good time working?"

"You could say that," Tails replies, picking his way across the messy floor to the side of the bed Sonic is sitting on. The hedgehog sits up straight, taking the pills that Tails offers to him. He pops them into his mouth before taking the glass as well, since he can only hold one thing at a time. "I've been trying to work out this problem with the tracker Shadow asked me to put on his bike, but for some reason it's hard to get in any smaller than it already is."

"You'll figure it out," Sonic assures after swallowing. "Thanks, Tails."

The small fox beams. "No problem. I'm glad Jet was here to distract you for a while, otherwise I might've done something… drastic."

Sonic laughs. "Aw, was I really that annoying?"

Tails gives his brother a level look. Even Jet feels a little scolded. "Yes. Yes, you were."

"You're _welcome_ ," Jet interjects. This breaks the admonishing stare Tails is fixing Sonic with. He offers Jet a small smile. This is almost as bad, honestly, since Jet doesn't really know how to respond to genuine gratitude.

"I appreciate it. Did you two have fun?"

"As much fun as you can have when you can't do anything," Sonic says. Jet feels his weight shift, readjusting his arm in his lap. "Can't wait to be able to run again." 

"You're going to have to," Tails says, though there's a hearty dose of sympathy on his face.

Sonic groans.

"You can go, if you want," Tails continues, directing his words at Jet now. "Sonic is going to keep me company while I make dinner."

"You have your nine-year-old brother make your meals?" Jet asks Sonic a bit rudely.

In response, Sonic gestures at his broken arm, still laying across the pillow in Jet's lap.

"He'd burn down the house if he tried. Besides, I like to cook," Tails says. Water glass and pill bottle in hand, he once again crosses the bedroom and stops momentarily in the doorway. "You're welcome to stay, if you want."

Jet shakes his head once. "Nah. I've got stuff I should be doing. Plus, I'm sure Storm will lose his mind if I eat without them." _And I've had more than enough emotional turbulence for one day. Who knows what Sonic's going to pull next._ As. nice as… whatever this was, Jet had a lot of feelings to sort through. Alone. 

He barely catches the look of disappointment that crosses Sonic's face. It's gone so quickly Jet isn't even sure that's what he saw at all.

"Come by anytime," Tails tells him. "Hopefully visitors will keep this idiot from getting too antsy."

"Language!" Sonic calls after his brother as he vanishes into the hallway. He slumps back a bit, his elbow digging into Jet's stomach and reigniting that itch from before. 

"You _are_ an idiot," Jet agrees.

"A very bored idiot," Sonic says. "For real, though. It'd be great if you could stop by again. If this wasn't too dull for you."

"No, it was fine," Jet says. He can't help but meet Sonic's eyes when he speaks. "Though we're going to have to find more stuff to do if I'm going to keep visiting."

"I'll make a list," Sonic replies snarkily.

The two of them move to stand up, Sonic noticeably slower than normal as he adjusts to the way he has to position his arm. Sonic doesn't show any outward signs of pain - Jet imagines he's pretty good at that, since he's spent a lot of his life getting tossed around or injured. 

Jet readjusts his boots while Sonic stands next to him, waiting patiently to show him to the door. If he didn't know any better, Jet would say the hedgehog is looking a little sleepy. Though he guesses he probably would, too, after relaxing in bed with a warm body pushed against him. The reminder of their closeness, still hot on his skin, makes Jet fumble the strap on his boot.

Together, they walk to the front door. Jet grabs his Gear from where it's been waiting for him and finds himself standing with the door open for a long, silent moment before either of them speak.

"Thanks for coming over," Sonic tells him. His voice is bright and expressive. "Glad you aren't too pissed about yesterday."

Admittedly, he wants to be. Jet doesn't like to be ignored. But seeing the way Sonic keeps his injured arm cradled against his body, he can't bring himself to be that mad.

"It's fine," Jet says. "I _will_ kick your ass next time, though."

Sonic smirks. "Sure you will."

“I'm a pro racer. You're a dude who runs around beating up robots."

"Hasn't been a problem before," Sonic basically coos. It sends a jolt up Jet's spine. And goddamn, does it leave him feeling some kind of way. Jet's never had a friend his own age before - Wave and Storm are both older, and most of the kids in his family were born way before or way after him. It's hard to tell if this is just what it's like to have a close friend or if it's-

If it's something else.

Jet doesn't have _time_ for this right now.

"I'm about to make it your problem," Jet replies irritably. 

"Man, and I thought we just did some proper bonding," Sonic says. 

"You're annoying."

Sonic's smirk only grows more pronounced. "Sure am," he agrees. "But you love it."

Jet doesn't have a response to that.

"I'll come by again soon," he says instead. "Though I'm sure Sonic the Hedgehog will have _plenty_ of company. If he can manage not to go dashing off and rebreaking his arm."

"I won't," Sonic says with a bit of a whine. 

"I'm holding you to that," Jet says threateningly. "I'll text you later."

With his good hand on the elbow of his broken arm, Sonic just keeps smirking at him through the doorway.

"Bye, Jet," he says.

Mouth once again alarmingly dry, Jet replies with his own farewell before turning away, feeling himself being watched as he escapes down the path to the gravel road. He doesn't hear the front door close but it must at some point, because the next time he looks back Sonic is gone and the door is shut.

Gritting his teeth, Jet jumps on his board and leaves the quaint little house behind, stirring up dust in his wake.

 _That was better than racing_ , he decides traitorously.

**Author's Note:**

> Pls go think about ur feelings Jet I'm begging you.
> 
> Thanks for reading!! lmk if you have any suggestions for future sonjet fics. I'm determined to fill the tag but only have so many ideas unfortunately.


End file.
